The Lee Hong Assassination
|pre = *The Massacre at Cheung Chau Fish Restaurant (Hitman: Codename 47) *The Seafood Massacre (Hitman: Contracts) |su = *Find the U'wa Tribe (Hitman: Codename 47) *Hunter and Hunted (Hitman: Contracts) |game = *''Hitman: Codename 47'' *''Hitman: Contracts'' }} The Lee Hong Assassination is the 5th mission in Hitman: Codename 47. The remake of the same name is subsequently the 11th mission in Hitman: Contracts. Target(s): *Lee Hong = Hitman: Codename 47 = Description Now that Lee Hong and the Red Dragon Triad has lost most of their nobility and protection, Agent 47 is now able to get to Lee Hong. Hong stay's held up in his mansion in the back behind the fish restaurant, along with his beefy and tough companion, Tzun. Even though the Red Dragons are weak, they are not very vulnerable. The player must find their way to Lee Hong and successfully assassinate him, along with obtaining his jade figurine. Mission Briefing Objectives #Find safe combination. #Find safe location. #Deliver jade figure to herbal shop. #Eliminate Lee Hong. #Captured agent must survive. #Escape to rendezvous point. Reward: $15,000 Intelligence :Our customer wants Lee Hong dead, and the Jade Figure that empowers him. :This figure is very valuable, both in terms of money and symbolism. Locate this artifact and bring it to the clerk in the Herbal Shop inside the restaurant. He will know what to do with it. :Intelligence has informed that one agent is missing during the undercover work at Lee Hong's restaurant. His last report described a vast tunnel complex beneath the restaurant. We believe that he is being held hostage somewhere down there. We have transferred all info to your map. :Lee Hong runs a brothel on the second floor. It has been marked on your map. Lee Hong's appetite for women may be one of his weak spots. :When the triad have been alarmed they will seal off the whole area. Use Lee Hong's speed boat to get into clear waters where a pickup has been arranged for you. Weapons Firearms *AMT 1911 'Hardballer' - Bought from start of the mission. *Beretta '92 - Ditto. Also found on Male and female bodyguards. **Beretta '92 Silenced - Ditto. *Blaser Jagdwaffen R93 Sniper - Ditto. Found in guard's quarters and the basement. *Israeli Military Industries UZI - Ditto. Also found on male guards and Red Dragon members. *Kalashnikov AK47 - Ditto. Also on Red Dragon members. *Desert Eagle Mark XIX - Ditto. Melee *Fiber Wire *Oyabun Knife *Chinese Sword (unusable by Agent 47 in Hitman: Codename 47) - Wielded by Lee Hong. Other *Kevlar Body Armor - Bought from the start of the mission. *Compass - Ditto. *Binoculars - Ditto. *Vial of Poison - Given to Agent 47 at the herbal shop after delivering Jade Figurine to the clerk. Disguises *Red Dragon Member *Bodyguard *Waiter = Hitman: Contracts = Briefing Objectives *Find safe combination. *Find safe location. *Retrieve the jade figurine. *Eliminate Lee Hong. *Captured agent must survive. *Escape to rendezvous point. Weapons Firearms *Micro Uzi - Carried by nearly all of the guards and inside the weapons room at the south end of the restaurant basement. *Silenced Micro Uzi - Carried by one of the guards and inside the weapons room at the south end of the restaurant basement. *Sawn-off shotgun - Carried by the bartender. *AK-74 - Inside the small guard rooms, the weapons room, and the restaurant basement safe room. Also can be found on the restaurant second floor. They are also carried by all of the guards in the mansion. *M60 - Inside the small guard rooms at the north and south ends of the restaurant basement. *W2000 Sniper - Inside the weapons room at the south end of the restaurant basement. *Gold Desert Eagle - Carried by Zun. *Dual silenced Micro Uzis - Bonus weapon for achieving a Silent Assassin rating. Melee *Meat Cleaver - In basement and used by chef in kitchen. *Kitchen knife - Used by chef in kitchen. *Chinese Sword - Wielded by Lee Hong. Disguises *Suit: Good only for accessing the public areas of the restaurant. *Guard: Useful at the beginning of the level but later the usefulness degrades. *Red Dragon: As useful as the bodyguard disguise except Zun will not immediately see through the disguise. *Waiter: Very useful in sending Zun off to the toilet after adding laxatives to the soup, so Lee Hong can be killed and dragged around the edge of the table, where Zun will not spot his corpse. Gallery HCMM11(3).jpg|Brothel HCMM11(4).jpg|Mansion basement HCMM11(5).jpg|Mansion 1st floor HCMM11(6).jpg|Mansion 2nd floor HCMM11(7).jpg|Restaurant basement HCMM9.11(1).jpg|Restaurant 1st floor HCMM9.11(2).jpg|Restaurant 2nd floor HCMM11(8).jpg|Outside Scr-load11.jpg|Loading screen in Hitman: Contracts. es:Asesinato_de_Lee_Hong ru:Убийство Ли Хонга Category:Hitman: Codename 47 missions Category:Hitman: Contracts missions Category:Hitman: Contracts Category:Hitman: Codename 47